paradiseislandhdfandomcom-20200214-history
Bridge
Information You can start repairing the Bridge once land region 7 of the old part of the island is purchased. Below you can see an overview of all stages and quests you need to complete in order to finish 'The Bridge'. All materials needed for certain quests can only be collected during the respective stages. Drop Rates All drop rates for each stage are listed on the page for the facility from which the items drop. To reduce clutter, the drop rates are not posted here. Please go to the building link listed in each step for more information. Repairing the Bridge First stage quests *Have 15 Cottages on your island simultaneously. *Hire 40 workers. These are tourists with a helmet icon . They appear every 30 minutes. *Scout the riverbed. Provide it with 1,000 energy zaps . (Open the quest window, click on hammer ﻿. This will consume energy). A battery can be bought to get 120, 250 or 500 energy zaps at once. If you own a battery, click on the next to the energy progress bar to use battery. Second stage quests *Find a Bridge and Tunnels magazine . Buy it at Leonids for 400 , 60 and 40 . Buy it when you see it, it may take a while to appear again. *Collect 10 hammers by repairing Hotel Mesurys. *Collect 50 ropes from 'Lightning' catamarans. Ropes drop from collecting profits from your own catamarans and from cleaning catamarans on friends' islands. *Collect 30 sturdy timber . Build and demolish 100 Luxury Palms. *Pay the workers $10,000,000. Third stage quests *Placate 45 natives on the beach. This requires giving 5 energy zaps plus either 20 , 10 or 5 to each native near the shop. You can't placate only the natives with shells, the game will 'force' you to placate the ones with pearls and rings also. You have to placate 20 natives with shells, 15 with pearls and 10 with rings! *Pay the workers $20,000,000. *Help the workers. Provide them with 2,000 energy zaps . (Open the quest window, click on hammer ﻿. This will consume energy). A battery can be bought to get 120, 250 or 500 energy zaps at once. If you own a battery, click on the next to the energy progress bar to use the battery. Reward for completing this repair 1 , 1 , 1 Once the bridge is fully repaired, you can start repairing the Pharos and there will be one land chest available to open. Repairing the bridge will earn you the first of four Bridge Awards. First upgrade for the Bridge To buy land expansion 4 and beyond on the new part of the island you need to complete this upgrade for the bridge. You can only start upgrading the Bridge once you have purchased land expansion 3 on the new part of the island. First stage quests *Find 8 Bridge and Tunnels magazines . Buy them at Leonids for 400 , 60 and 40 a piece. Buy one when you see it, it may take a while to appear again. *The workers are bored. Build 30 Waterslides. *Build 15 Ice cream shops for the workers. *Organize a break. Provide 1,500 energy zaps . (Open the quest window, click on hammer ﻿. This will consume energy). A battery can be bought to get 120, 250 or 500 energy zaps at once. If you own a battery, click on the next to the energy progress bar to use the battery. Second stage quests *Hire 5 foremen. These are tourists with a helmet icon . *Collect 30 hammers by repairing Hotel Mesurys and Moon robot attraction. *Collect 40 boards by destroying Samovar restaurants, Bavarian inns and European country houses. Boards have also reportedly dropped from cleaning these buildings on your friend's islands. *Collect 80 ropes from 'Lightning' catamarans. Ropes drop from collecting profits from your own catamarans and from cleaning catamarans on friends' islands. Third stage quests *Patients need medicine . Collect 30 medicine from Health Centers. *Collect 20 Large time scrolls. Possible ways to obtain: **Purchase directly for 30 € **For 10 each at Leonids **From the Wonder of the World **By donating $2.5M to the Idol *Pay the workers $50,000,000. *Help the workers. Provide them with 3,000 energy zaps . (Open the quest window, click on hammer ﻿. This will consume energy). A battery can be bought to get 120, 250 or 500 energy zaps at once. If you own a battery, click on the next to the energy progress bar to use the battery. Reward for completing this upgrade 1 , 1 , 1 , 1 Second upgrade for the Bridge To buy land expansion 8 and beyond on the new part of the island you need to complete this upgrade for the bridge. You can only start upgrading the Bridge once you have purchased land expansion 7 on the new part of the island. First stage quests *Collect 50 hammers by repairing Hotel Mesurys and Moon robot attraction. *Collect 30 varnish by upgrading Perfume shops or buy them for €10 each. *Collect 10 boards by destroying Oaks or buy them for €1 each. *A drawing is required to build a bridge. You will find pieces of it in the shop. Each piece of the wooden bridge drawing has a different price: Second stage quests *Build 4 Surf stations on the second half of the island or drag 4 over from the first half of the island. *Build 15 new Hotel Renaissance. *Buy up all the water regions on the first half of the island. *Pay the workers $100,000,000. *Help the workers. Provide them with 4,000 energy zaps . (Open the quest window, click on hammer ﻿. This will consume energy). A battery can be bought to get 120, 250 or 500 energy zaps at once. If you own a battery, click on the next to the energy progress bar to use the battery. Pre-stage 3 Note: Due to the restrictions on the Bowling Center and some troubles with "Hiring the Architect" it is highly recommended to either destroy or place in storage any Bowling Centers on the first half of the island before completing Stage 2 and entering Stage 3. Placing them in storage may even still cause problems with the quest. You can start building the new Bowling Center when you know you are less than 12 hours (Construction Time) away from the end of Stage 2. The only restriction is that it must complete building while you are in Stage 3 of the upgrade. Similarly, the new European country house can be started inside of 4 hours of the end of Stage 2. Third stage quests *Collect 60 iron keys . *Collect 30 silver keys . *Collect 10 golden keys . *Hire the architect. This is a sub-quest located near the Pharos, which requires four simple actions: **Build a new Jacuzzi on the second part of island **Build a new Bowling Club on the second part of the island (see the note above this stage) **Build a new European country house **Pay the architect $50,000,000. *Finish the tournament. Provide 4,500 energy zaps . (Open the quest window, click on hammer ﻿. This will consume energy). A battery can be bought to get 120, 250 or 500 energy zaps at once. If you own a battery, click on the next to the energy progress bar to use the battery. Fourth stage quests *Buy 3 Bronze Statuettes at Leonids for 555 , 70 and 50 a piece. *Buy 3 Silver Vases at Leonids for 580 , 85 and 75 a piece. *Buy 3 Golden Cups at Leonids for 600 , 95 and 85 a piece. ::These 9 previous items require a total of 5,205 , 750 and 630 *Get 10 Iron Shells from the Idol by donating $16,000,000 to it ten times. Fifth stage quests *Collect 20 large economy scrolls. *Collect 50 large time scrolls. *Pay the workers $200,000,000. *Help the workers. Provide them with 5,000 energy zaps . (Open the quest window, click on hammer ﻿. This will consume energy). A battery can be bought to get 120, 250 or 500 energy zaps at once. If you own a battery, click on the next to the energy progress bar to use the battery. Reward for completing this upgrade 1 , 1 , 1 , 2 Free upgrade scrolls, 2 Free repair scrolls. (If you received other rewards, please let us know!) Third upgrade for the Bridge To buy land expansion 12 and beyond on the new part of the island you need to complete this upgrade for the bridge. You can only start upgrading the Bridge once you have purchased land expansion 11 on the new part of the island. John is back: Hi! I haven't seen you in quite a while. This part of the Island has become so popular that the bridge is barely holding up. Hear those boards creaking ominously? I think a stone bridge would be the best replacement. Let's draw up a work plan and organize a business dinner with Basil the architect to discuss the construction project details. First stage quests *Collect 9 blue print pieces for the 'Stone Bridge' Pieces 1 & 2 can be collected from Magnate Hotel. Pieces 3 and 4 can be found while cleaning, pieces 5, 6, 7, and 8 can be found at Leonids shop (prices see below). Piece 9 can be found by donating 16 million to the Idol. *Build a Galaxy restaurant on the second half of the island. *Collect 15 Lobsters by performing a task at the Sushi Bar. *Pay for dinner - $20,000,000 ($10,000,000 in the iOS version of the game). Second stage quests *Build seven Country Clubs. *Collect 17 golf balls by performing a task at the Gift Shop. *Find 12 golf gloves. These can be either collected from the Shopping Center (Business Center.) or pay 10 piastries each. *4,000 energy zaps . Third stage quests *Find the mason located near the ruins - Hire him for $20,000,000. *Find the blacksmith - Hire him for $20,000,000. *Collect 20 hammers , by repairing Hotel Mesurys or pay 15 piastries each. *Collect 10 stone blocks by demolishing Villas or pay 5 piastries each. Fourth stage quests *Get some links so the blacksmith can forge them into a strong chain - Collect 150 . *Collect 40 Large Time scrolls. *Electricity to illuminate the bridge - 1,000 energy needed from a Power Station. *Pay the workers - $70 million. *4,500 energy zaps . Fifth stage quests *Get 100 firecrackers by collecting profit from Firework Stores or pay 3 piastries each. *Make Pinatas at the Gift Shop - 15 needed. These take 25 hours to produce. *Pay the workers - $150 million. *5,000 energy zaps . Reward for completing this upgrade 1 , 1 , 1 , 2 Free upgrade scrolls, 2 Free repair scrolls, 1 Great sell building scroll Other upgrade quests Besides the unconfirmed upgrade quests for the third upgrade, there are some other quests of which it is unsure to what stage they belong. They might as well be meant for the unimplemented Pharos upgrades. But just to prepare you for what might be coming up: *Something with upgrading Extra pizza places. *Something with upgrading Sushi bars. *Something with destroying Solar power plants. Tips *Buildings can be moved over the river by moving them to the lower or upper border of the screen. This works also for water buildings and the Wonder of the World. *Buildings that are already on your island will count when you reach a certain stage, so there is no need to demolish and rebuild them unless stated otherwise. *Magazines , Bronze Statuettes , Silver Vases and Golden Cups will only appear in the top spot of the shop. To increase the odds of getting these items to appear you should only buy the top spot item every time. *Drawing pieces will only appear in the bottom spot of the shop. To increase the odds of getting a drawing piece to appear you should only buy the bottom spot item every time. *Magazines are expensive but Leonids shop only replaces items if you have not bought any. If you need more time to gather the resources to buy a magazine that is on sale buy a different item and when the shop refreshes that item will be replaced and the Magazine will still be there. Ideally buy items that only cost a few shells. *Forced App Crash cheat does not work anymore at Leonid's Shop since version 2.2.6. *When nearly finished with a stage, look forward to the next stage. That may give you some time plan what you need to build or collect. *Donate money every day to the idol, because the shells, pearls and golden rings are required in very large numbers in the later stages of the upgrades. * Turn off graphics so that you can donate to the Idol without lag. Graphics can be turned off from Additional services > Options > Graphics. After completion, you can turn it on.